Les princes d'Eryn Las Galen II
by scrattounette
Summary: La suite encore des aventures d'Elmin et Legolas. Un grand bond dans le temps pour une toute nouvelle histoire!
1. Chapter 1

Et nous revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je fais un bond dans le temps. Elmin et Legolas sont adultes, et... enfin vous verrez bien.

Bon comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages (sauf Elmin) ne m'appartient!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Dés les premières chaleurs du printemps, les deux elfes avaient décidé de débuter leur voyage. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à faire accepter au roi qu'ils allaient voyager seuls, sans escorte, mais Thranduil savait parfaitement qu'ils feraient tout pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Et avant leur départ, il leur avait fait promettre de prendre la fuite au moindre danger plutôt que de prendre des risques inutiles. Bien sûr, Legolas et Elmin avaient participé à de nombreuses patrouilles et savaient comment réagir face au danger, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les deux jeunes elfes.

Tous les deux avaient maintenant plus de cent ans et le roi ne pouvait raisonnablement plus les obliger à rester enfermés dans la cité. Ils avaient suivi un entrainement plus que rigoureux, ils savaient se défendre au cas où.

« Je me demande comment va Ada, lança un soir Legolas alors que les deux frères venaient de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il doit être inquiet.

-A mon avis, il ne va pas dormir jusqu'à ce que nous lui auront envoyé un message depuis Imladris pour lui dire que nous sommes bien arrivés et que nous n'avons rencontré absolument aucun problème. »

Legolas sourit malgré tout. Il savait parfaitement que son père devait s'angoisser, après tout c'était le premier voyage qu'ils entreprenaient seuls, sans aucune escorte. Mais c'était aussi pour eux l'occasion de lui prouver qu'ils savaient se défendre s'il le fallait et qu'ils étaient capables d'entreprendre seuls un tel voyage.

« Je suis tellement pressé d'arriver ! Lança Legolas en souriant.

-Je pense que deux jours de voyage suffiront, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Legolas qui venait de vérifier que leurs chevaux avaient tout ce qui leur fallait revint s'asseoir à coté de son frère qui lui tendit un morceau de lembas.

« J'ai hâte de revoir Elladan et Elrohir.

-Et moi j'ai hâte de savoir si le seigneur Tilud et l seigneur Erestor ont survécu à cent ans de leçons avec eux. »

Legolas pouffa de rire.

« Ils ont survécu un an avec nous, nous les avons entraînés.

-Pare que tu crois qu'Elladan et Elrohir sont des élèves plus disciplinés de nous. J'en doute.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'ils nous réservent une surprise de leur crue.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, » sourit Elmin.

Lorsque les deux frères eurent terminé leur part de lembas, Elmin décida de prendre le premier tour de garde. Même s'ils n'avaient rencontré aucun problème pendant leur voyage, Elmin prenait toutes les précautions possibles. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assura que Legolas s'installait pour la nuit et quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit endormi. C'était la première fois qu'ils retournaient dans la cité du seigneur Elrond. Et malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs que le dernier séjour là-bas pouvait leur rappeler, ils n'y prêtaient guère attention. Ils étaient juste très impatients de revoir le Seigneur Elrond et toute sa famille.

La nuit étaient incroyablement claire et douce. Les arbres autour d'eux dégageaient une atmosphère de tranquillité qui tendait à disparaitre aux abords d'Eryn Las Galen à cause des créatures sombres de plus en plus nombreuses à combattre.

Au milieu de la nuit, Elmin se leva enfin pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de réveiller Legolas pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Un bruit lointain attira son attention, un bruit qui n'était pas ceux habituels de la nuit. Le silence qui suivit le fit douter un moment. Avait-il bien entendu quelque chose, ou était-ce la fatigue du voyage ? Il resta quelques minutes immobiles, aux aguets, et quand il perçut à nouveau le même son lointain, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il avait fait assez de patrouilles pour reconnaitre ce bruit. Il s'agenouilla près de son frère, le réveilla et lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient faire aucun bruit. Legolas lui lança un regard interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende lui aussi ce qui avait poussé Elmin à le réveiller en toute hâte.

« Yrch, murmura Elmin. Ils viennent vers nous, rapidement. »

Déjà le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs voix discordantes et rauques s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Elmin désigna l'arbre le plus proche d'eux.

« Il vaut mieux nous cacher et attendre qu'ils soient passés. »

Legolas acquiesça et pendant qu'Elmin ordonnait aux chevaux de partir se mettre à l'abri, il rassemblait leurs quelques affaires. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas fait de feu ce soir là. Les orcs n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils avaient campé ici. Elmin le rejoignit rapidement et tous deux grimpèrent dans le chêne à hauteur suffisante pour que les feuillages les dissimulent tout à fait. Ils prirent leurs arcs et des flèches au cas où ils seraient découverts malgré toutes leurs précautions. Ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque. Il fallut attendre de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir les premiers orcs. Les animaux nocturnes avaient fui, les arbres étaient devenus silencieux, comme si toute la forêt retenait son souffle pendant que les orcs la traversaient. Les deux elfes virent leur masse sombre apparaitre entre les arbres. Ils avançaient lentement, beaucoup trébuchants en jurant contre des pierres ou contre des racines. Comme s'ils essayaient de faire le plus de bruit et de traces possibles. Visiblement, ils détestaient traverser les forêts, mais éviter celle-ci les auraient probablement trop détournés de leur route. Ils devaient être vraiment pressés.

Legolas fut le premier à voir qu'ils transportaient avec eux un prisonnier. Il ne le voyait pas bien car il était entouré d'orcs, et marchait tête baissée. Mais quand il l'eut reconnu, il fut à deux doigts de laisser échapper de ses lèvres une exclamation d'horreur, mais Elmin qui l'avait vu aussi lui rappela qu'ils devaient rester silencieux en serrant son bras. La même horreur avait envahi son visage, et tous deux surent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester cacher sans rien faire. Cela leur serait impossible de ne pas intervenir, impensable même.

* * *

Et voilà de quoi se mettre dans le bain!!!! j'espère que vous apprécierez!


	2. Chapter 2

Aurélie: Héhé!!! Mais enfin, tu devrais avoir l'habitude de voir que je coupe toujours aux mêmes moments!

Mélior: Moi? Cruelle?! niark niark niark!

Ghash7: héhé! j'aime vos hypothèses!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Elmin et Legolas attendirent anxieusement que le groupe d'orcs soit passé en restant parfaitement dissimulés. Leur position leur permit de les observer avec attention, mais ils ne purent voir exactement dans quelle condition physique était le prisonnier. Legolas resserra sa prise autour de ses armes au point que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

Quand ils furent passés, Elmin fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour que nous les affrontions ouvertement.

-Mais le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide, nous perdrons leurs traces.

-Je sais. Nous devrions les suivre et attendent qu'ils s'arrêtent pour intervenir.

-Mais ils peuvent continuer toute la nuit !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas les affronter tous les deux sans aide. »

Legolas le savait parfaitement, mais il n'en était pas plus facile d'accepter de ne pas intervenir pour le moment.

Le jour mettrait encore plusieurs heures à se lever, et les orcs ne s'arrêteraient probablement qu'à ce moment en prenant bien garde de rester à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres. Dans leur hâte, leurs pas pressés semblaient avoir l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Beaucoup trébuchaient encore et encore sur ce terrain accidenté dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Les deux elfes les suivaient en silence, se retenant à chaque instant de ne pas intervenir. Mais les orcs étaient vraiment trop nombreux pour les combattre ouvertement. Ils ignoraient l'état de santé du prisonnier. Son visage restait dissimulé sous un large capuchon et jamais ils ne croisèrent son regard.

Les orcs, tellement pressés, ne semblaient pas faire attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient, ni même aux traces qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils devaient avancer coûte que coûte.

Lorsqu'enfin les premiers rayons du jour apparurent, les orcs stoppèrent leur course effrénée. Ils étaient parvenus à la lisière de la forêt et n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la nuit pour reprendre la route.

Elmin entraîna Legolas un peu plus à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent mettre au point un semblant de plan. Il leur fallait prévoir que le captif n'aurait peut être pas la force de fuir en courant sans aide. Peut être seraient-ils rapidement obligés de trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps qu'il faudra.

Leur seul plan se résumait à s'approche le plus discrètement possible du camp des orcs, de profiter d'une quelconque distraction pour aider le prisonnier à s'échapper et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres des orcs, Legolas banda son arc et resta en retrait pour protéger les arrières de son frère. Elmin resta un long moment dissimulé derrière l'arbre contre lequel était adossé le prisonnier. Sans se manifesté auprès de lui, il observa les orcs qui allaient et venaient pur mettre un place un camp plutôt grossier et instaurer des tours de garde. Mais tous voulaient commencer par prendre du repos et des disputes éclatèrent. Sans se soucier de leur captif, ils commencèrent à s'installer, et se bagarrer pour certains.

Elmin en profita et Legolas le vit s'agenouiller sans perdre de vue les orcs. Il vit ses lèvres remuer, mais il parlait si bas que de l'endroit où il se trouvait, à quelques mètres à peine, Legolas ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait.

Le prisonnier sursauta et releva péniblement la tête.

Ensuite, tout se passa avec une extrême rapidité. Elmin trancha les liens qui entravaient le prisonnier, et à peine les elfes avaient-ils fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du camp, Legolas et Elmin soutenant chacun d'un coté le prisonnier enfin libéré que l'alerte fut donnée parmi les orcs. Ils entendirent certains pousser des cris de rage en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« Il faut avancer plus vite, » murmura Legolas qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer en entendant les bruits de pas derrière eux.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit.

Legolas échangea un regard inquiet avec Elmin, avant que celui-ci ne décide finalement de passer un bras sous les genoux de l'elfe blessé et son autre bras sous ses épaules. Il le souleva totalement et ils reprirent leur fuite.

Legolas reprit son arc en main. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut derrière eux déjà les premiers orcs à leur poursuite. Il se retourna et laissa échapper plusieurs de ses flèches qui atteignirent toutes leur cible, leur donnant ainsi un léger avantage. Puis il se remit à courir derrière son frère. Ce dernier scrutait la forêt sans s'arrêter à la recherche d'un abri. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir vite trouver un endroit pour se cacher et soigner le blessé. Sans leurs chevaux, ils ne parviendraient pas à échapper aux orcs, trop nombreux pour eux.

Ces derniers commençaient même à tirer des flèches derrière eux. Legolas ripostait autant que possible, abattant ceux qui possédaient un arc, mais il allait bientôt être à court de flèches. Il ne lui en restait déjà plus que quelques unes.

Au loin, il aperçut enfin leur chance. Il couru droit devant lui, faisant comprendre à Legolas qu'ils devaient prendre de l'avance pour avoir le temps de se cacher.

Le prince utilisa ses dernières flèches de sorte que les orcs qui pouvaient les apercevoir entre les arbres soient abattus, laissant le temps aux elfes de se dissimuler.

Elmin désigna un grand chêne, immense. Les orcs n'oseraient pas s'en approcher. Ils craignaient déjà beaucoup les forêts, et cet arbre si majestueux les impressionnerait au moins le temps qu'il faut avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne poursuivaient plus personne.

Elmin monta le premier et avec l'aide de Legolas, ils hissèrent le corps maintenant inconscient du blessé. Sans dire un seul mot, ils s'installèrent en hauteur et attendirent que les orcs soient passés en retenant leur souffle.

* * *

C'est promi, dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui est cet elfe mystérieux!


	3. Chapter 3

Aurélie: héhé... tu va bientôt savoir....

Melior: Bah ce sont des orcs hein! Ils sont idiots, c'est normal qu'ils se disputent... et puis ça nous arrange!

Iswien: roh merci beaucoup!

Allez, voilà la réponse à la fameuse question, mais qui est cet elfe?

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Elmin tenait contre lui le corps inconscient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe de l'arbre. Il avait refermé ses doigts autour du poignet du blessé pour surveiller son pouls. Les deux elfes attendirent un long moment après le passage des orcs pour oser bouger. Mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient pressés par le temps. Les orcs finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils ne couraient plus après eux et risquaient de rebrousser chemin pour essayer de retrouver leurs traces.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici longtemps, murmura Legolas en s'approchant de son frère et du blessé.

-Je sais, il faudrait retrouver les chevaux avant que la nuit tombe. Sans eux, nous n'aurons aucune chance de leur échapper. Et il faut s'occuper de ses blessures, continua-t-il en désignant le corps blessé dans ses bras. »

Legolas acquiesça. L'idéal aurait été de redescendre de l'arbre pour pouvoir étendre le blessé à terre, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de quitter leur abri pour le moment.

Elmin découvrit le visage inconscient et ramena quelques cheveux collés sur son front en arrière.

« Elle brûle de fièvre, dit-il. Peut être qu'une de ses blessures est infectée. »

Legolas posa sa main sur le front brûlant et acquiesça.

« Dame Celebrian, appela-t-il doucement. Vous m'entendez ? »

L'elfe gémit mais ses yeux restèrent clos.

« Ouvrez les yeux. »

L'elfe mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir enfin les yeux. Même son regard semblait fiévreux. Elle parut désorientée et ne reconnaissait pas les deux elfes. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant cependant. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, Legolas était encore un enfant et Elmin n'avait pas encore atteint tout à fait sa physionomie d'adulte.

« Ou êtes-vous blessée ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle semblait vraiment exténuée. Sa main se porta lentement sur son coté droit. Immédiatement, Legolas aperçut la tache sombre sur ses vêtements. Il retira doucement sa main, puis avec beaucoup de précaution, le tissu déchiré autour de la plaie. Malheureusement, les vêtements avaient collé à la plaie, à moitié pris dans le sang coagulé.

Une grimace de dégout traversa le visage du prince. Son frère tenait toujours Celebrian dans ses bras et la rassurait comme il le pouvait, mais il ne pouvait bien voir la blessure. Quand il vit l'expression qu'affichait son frère en découvrant la blessure, son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Il faut nettoyer ça, dit-il. »

Legolas prit une petite gourde d'eau qu'il gardait à sa ceinture pendant que son frère lui tendait un morceau de sa cape. Le prince s'attela immédiatement à la tache, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

« C'est assez profond, constata-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose ici. »

Elmin observa le visage de Celebrian en écoutant son frère. Il s'aperçut que l'elfe le dévisageait elle aussi. Elle devait sans doute se demander qui étaient ces étrangers. Mais brusquement, une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son regard.

« Elmin ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui, c'est moi. Et Legolas est ici aussi. »

Elle referma les yeux, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et perdit à nouveau conscience.

« Il faut absolument l'emmener à Imladris. »

Legolas banda la blessure aussi soigneusement que possible mais rapidement.

« Il faut retrouver les chevaux, reprit Elmin. C'est notre seule chance.

-Nous devons retourner là où nous les avons laissés cette nuit. »

Elmin détestait l'idée de quitter leur abri, mais s'ils ne se mettaient pas en route rapidement, Celebrian ne survivrait pas. Elle avait désespérément besoin de soin qu'elle ne pouvait recevoir qu'à Imladris.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre en silence, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Legolas qui prit la blessée dans ses bras. Elmin saisit son arc et une flèche avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Ils avancèrent rapidement sans échanger aucune parole, aux aguets, s'attendant à entendre brusquement les orcs revenir vers eux.

Legolas surveillait régulièrement le pouls et la respiration de Celebrian, mais ne notait aucun changement. Ni bon, ni mauvais.

Plusieurs fois, Elmin les fit s'arrêter, écoutant chaque bruit qui leur parvenait. Mais chaque fois, il ne s'agissait que de fausses alertes et ils reprenaient leur route.

Ils s'estimèrent chanceux de ne pas avoir croisé d'orcs et se surprirent à espérer qu'ils avaient une chance de retrouver les chevaux avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais des bruits de pas au loin les rappelèrent à la réalité.

Elmin s'arrêta net. Il comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas avancer plus loin. Les orcs leur coupaient la route vers Imladris, et ils le savaient probablement. En temps normal, Elmin n'aurait pas hésité à faire un détour pour les éviter, mais ils ne pouvaient guère se permettre pour Celebrian de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à emprunter un autre chemin.

Si seulement ils avaient leurs chevaux ! Ils ne devaient pas être loin, mais avec les orcs à proximité, ils devaient être effrayés et ne s'approcheraient pas. Voyant son hésitation, Legolas s'approcha de lui et chuchota.

« Ils nous cherchent. Si nous rebroussons chemin ou si nous faisons un détour, nous perdrons du temps et ils risqueront tout autant de nous retrouver.

-Il faut pourtant avancer. La nuit va tomber dans deux ou trois heures. Il nous sera encore plus difficile de nous échapper. »

Elmin se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant d'observer la forêt autour d'eux. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Son regard tomba sur le corps inconscient de Celebrian dans les bras de son frère. La simple vue de son pâle visage meurtri le détermina finalement à prendre une décision. Ils allaient encore une fois devoir se cacher et attendre qu'ils puissent reprendre le chemin dans une relative sécurité.

S'ils avaient de la chance, les orcs passeraient rapidement leur chemin, peut être avant la nuit, et les elfes pourraient continuer leur route en toute discrétion. Sinon, ils seraient obligés d'attendre en s'assurant que les orcs ne les trouvent pas et en priant pour que Celebrian reste en vie.

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, je vous ai un peu induis en erreur en ne précisant pas (volontairement?! ^^) que l'elfe en question était une femme.... dsl je voulais garder le mystère.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghash7: lol! Oui tu n'étais pas loin! mais quand même, j'arrive encore à vous surprendre, c'est cool!

Aurélie: Tu avais presque trouvé aussi.

Naémir: Mais oui, tu sauras pourquoi elle a été faite prisonnière. Mais pas tout de suite... héhé! Je suis contente que tu es remarqué que Legolas et Elmin se tutoient maintenant.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Malheureusement, lorsque les deux elfes virent le soleil se coucher, les orcs étaient toujours tout près d'eux. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir se déplacer librement sans craindre les rayons du soleil.

Les elfes s'étaient à nouveau réfugiés dans un arbre et étaient obligé d'attendre en silence.

Legolas avait à nouveau décidé de regarder la blessure la plus importante de Celebrian pour s'assurer que son état resterait stable. Mais ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang. La blessure n'avait pas du tout entamé de processus de guérison comme elle l'aurait dû grâce à la nature elfique de Celebrian. Quelque chose empêchait son corps de se rétablir.

Legolas savait que ce phénomène pouvait avoir plusieurs causes. Un elfe pouvait ne jamais se rétablir à cause lorsque son esprit avait été brisé et ne songeait plus qu'au repos, lorsque la blessure était évidemment bien trop grave, ce qui n'était pas le cas à première vue ici, ou même lorsque la blessure était empoisonnée.

Le prince refusait cependant de croire que l'esprit de Celebrian ait pu être brisé par ces créatures. Dans son souvenir, alors qu'il attendait à Imladris que son père ne revienne le chercher, elle avait toujours été celle qui avait gardé espoir quelque soit la situation. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie vaincue ou sur le point d'abandonner et s'était efforcée de transmettre à tous son espoir invincible.

Alors non, ces orcs n'avaient pas pu triompher contre elle.

Lorsque Legolas posa une fois de plus sa main sur son front, il s'aperçut que sa fièvre était encore montée un peu. Elle devenait dangereusement élevée.

Le prince observa à nouveau la blessure. La fièvre ne venait pas d'une infection comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il le comprit rapidement. La peau autour de la plaie était devenue glaciale alors que le reste de son corps brûlait de fièvre. Cela n'avait rien d'une réaction naturelle à une blessure.

L'inquiétude de Legolas et sa frustration ne firent qu'augmenter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son frère, il devait lui dire tout ça, mais Elmin était concentré sur l'observation de quelques orcs tout près d'eux. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe qui marchait d'un pas mal assuré au milieu des arbres.

Apparemment, les orcs s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de surface pour les retrouver plus rapidement. Legolas vit un sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur les lèvres de son frère et quand celui-ci croisa son regard, Legolas savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

Les orcs avaient commis une grave erreur en décidant de se séparer. Leur seule force était leur nombre conséquent. Mais maintenant, en petits groupes, ils étaient devenus plus que vulnérables.

A la question silencieuse que lui posa Elmin, Legolas répondit par un hochement de tête. Il posa le plat de sa main contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la chaleur et la confiance du vieux chêne l'entourer et sourit. Il lui demanda de prendre soin de Celebrian jusqu'à leur retour, de s'assurer qu'elle reste cachée et qu'elle ne tombe pas alors qu'elle était inconsciente. L'arbre accepta et alors qu'Elmin et Legolas s'éloignaient armes en main, de nombreuses branches pleine de feuilles camouflèrent le corps de Celebrian.

Rassurée, les deux elfes concentrèrent toute leur attention sur leurs ennemis. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais toute la difficulté de leur entreprise résidait dans le fait qu'ils devaient agir très vite. Il ne fallait pas laisser aux orcs le temps de donner l'alerte et de prévenir les autres.

Les deux frères se séparèrent et approchèrent les orcs sans se montrer. Elmin fut le premier à attaquer. Il envoya ce qui lui restait de flèches et tua la moitié des orcs, pendant que Legolas leur coupait la retraite et tua l'autre moitié. Cela se passa tellement rapidement que les orcs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et l'alerte ne fut pas donnée.

Dés qu'ils furent tous morts, Elmin ramassa les flèches qu'il pourrait encore utiliser et Legolas alla rechercher Celebrian.

Ils se remirent en route en toute hâte, mais avançant prudemment pour ne pas être surpris par d'autres orcs.

« Il faut allez plus vite, chuchota Legolas à son frère avec un ton d'urgence. Je crois que la blessure est empoisonnée et sa fièvre a encore augmenté. »

Plus que tout, le prince était aussi inquiet que la blessée n'ai pas repris une seule fois connaissance depuis qu'ils l'avaient secourue. Il n'avait rien d'un soigneur et ses seules connaissances en médecine étaient très rudimentaires, mais il savait d'instinct que ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Ce point n'avait pas non plus échappé à Elmin qui se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils reprirent leur route en silence, guettant chaque bruit, mais avançant plus vite.

L'urgence guidait leur pas. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent plus aucun orc et réussirent à retrouver l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux. Ils devaient les attendre non loin de là comme le leur avait demandé Elmin avant que les deux elfes ne décident de suivre les orcs.

« Reste ici, je vais chercher les chevaux, ils ne sont sûrement pas loin. »

Legolas hocha de la tête même s'il n'était pas satisfait de laisser partir Elmin tout seul. Son frère s'éloigna en silence et il étendit doucement le corps de Celebrian à terre. L'elfe gémit doucement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Elle tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Legolas l'aida à se redresser un peu et lui fit boire le peu d'eau qu'il restait dans sa gourde. Le liquide sembla la soulager un instant et son regard fiévreux se posa sur lui.

« Ca va aller, la rassura-t-il. Elmin est parti chercher les chevaux. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, même si son regard demeurait perplexe.

« Vous serez bientôt de retour chez vous. Et le seigneur Elrond vous soignera. »

* * *

Voilà voilà...


	5. Chapter 5

Melior: Oui, elle est la seule qui n'a jamais baissé les bras dans ma première fic, c'est la raison pour laquelle je trouve ça d'autant plus intéressant de la mettre dans cette position. Pauvre Celebrian, je ne l'épargne pas non plus.

Ghash7: Mdr! "c'est qui lui?!" Pauvre Celebrian! Et oui, en fait, elle n'a pas revu Legolas et Elmin depuis la fin de ma première fic.

Naémir: Tu sauras bientôt ce qu'elle a. Je suis sur le point de l'écrire... héhé... donc faudra attendre quelques chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Elmin ne revint qu'une heure plus tard. Les chevaux le suivaient docilement.

Il s'approcha de Legolas qui rebandait soigneusement la blessure de Celebrian encore inconsciente. Il serra le pansement autant que possible pour protéger la plaie du voyage à venir. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il se redressa vers son frère pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt.

« Allons-y. »

Elmin enfourcha sa monture rapidement et hissa le corps de Celebrian devant lui. Il la serra contre lui pour prévenir toute chute et sa tête se reposa sur son torse. Dans le même temps, Legolas était lui aussi prêt.

Ils encouragèrent leur monture et se dirigèrent vers Imladris.

Deux heures plus tard, ils quittaient la forêt. Les chevaux purent ainsi prendre une allure plus soutenue. Et avancer sur un terrain découvert leur permettrait au moins de voir arriver les orcs de loin. Ils ne pourraient pas se cacher, mais ils les distanceraient rapidement avec leurs montures.

Ils voyagèrent toute la nuit durant à vive allure, mais furent contraint de s'arrêter un peu pour laisser les chevaux se reposer. Dés qu'ils mirent pied à terre, les deux elfes allongèrent Celebrian pour vérifier ses blessures. Heureusement, leur chevauchée ne les avaient pas aggravées mais la fièvre était toujours aussi élevée. Une heure seulement après leur arrêt, l'elfe sembla reprendre connaissance, mais elle apparut plus faible encore qu'auparavant.

« Mes… mes enfants… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elmin et Legolas se lancèrent un regard effrayés.

« Où sont… mes enfants ?

-Vous les verrez bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ils écourtèrent leur pause et la peur les décida à reprendre leur route. Ils pressèrent leurs montures et ne cessaient de les encourager pour accélérer le rythme. Leur angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter lorsqu'ils songeaient à la route qu'il leur restait encore à parcourir.

Elmin craignait aussi qu'en arrivant à Imladris, le seigneur Elrond ne soit pas là. Tout le monde devait savoir que Celebrian avait disparut. Peut être était-il parti à sa recherche. Ils ne le sauraient qu'en arrivant.

Durant tout le trajet, Elmin ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement le pouls de l'elfe dans ses bras, craignant que sa vie ne s'échappe avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'essayer de la soigner. Legolas avançait derrière lui sans un mot.

Quand enfin, au moment même où le soleil se levait, ils franchirent le gué de Bruinen, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient tout proches de la cité, ils n'éprouvèrent aucun soulagement. Ils forcèrent leur monture à aller plus rapidement encore, à accélérer dans un dernier effort. Comme si la moindre seconde gagnée pourrait désigner le sort de l'elfe.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les endroits où ils savaient des sentinelles cachées pour surveiller les intrusions dans leur royaume.

Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'enfin ils aperçoivent la cité.

Elmin sentait contre lui le corps de Celebrian tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps sans soins. La fièvre commençait même à la faire délirer et elle murmurait de plus en plus souvent, appelant parfois ses enfants, parfois le seigneur Elrond.

Mais il se forçait à garder espoir. Ils arriveraient bientôt à Imladris, le seigneur Elrond s'occuperait d'elle comme il fallait, et elle s'en remettrait. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Après quelques temps de convalescence, la vie reprendrait son cours à Imladris.

Il appréhendait le moment où ils allaient arriver devant le seigneur Elrond avec son épouse dans cet état. Il appréhendait la peur qu'il lirait dans les yeux de l'elfe. Il n'osait même pas penser à la réaction de leurs enfants. Comment Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen prendraient la nouvelle de leur mère gravement blessée, en proie à la fièvre, sans doute à un dangereux poison ? Comment affronteraient-ils cette épreuve ?

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions. Celebrian avait le visage crispé, sans doute à cause de la douleur, mais elle ne paraissait pas revenir à elle. Au fond, peut être que cela valait mieux pour elle. Chaque mouvement du cheval aurait été un vrai supplice pour elle si elle avait été consciente.

« Tenez bon, chuchota-t-il, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Leurs montures s'accrochaient pour maintenir le rythme qui leur avait été imposé, mais elles étaient essoufflées et en sueur. Les deux elfes savaient qu'elles ne pourraient continuer à avancer aussi vite longtemps. Il était temps qu'ils atteignent la cité.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils virent les portes de la cité, ils poussèrent une dernière fois leurs chevaux. Ils traversèrent Imladris en ralentissant à peine. Ils ne firent pas attentions aux regards étonnés parfois inquiets que leur lançaient les elfes qu'ils croisèrent.

Legolas était passé devant son frère et ouvrait le chemin. Ils parvinrent devant la Maison de Guérison en un temps recors. Malgré tout le temps qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ de cette même cité avec le seigneur Thranduil, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à retrouver leur chemin dans la cité.

Tous les deux avaient passé assez de temps dans la Maison de Guérison pour ne jamais oublier son emplacement.

Ils stoppèrent brutalement leur monture juste devant les quelques marches à l'entrée du bâtiment. Legolas avait déjà mis pied à terre et avait demandé au premier elfe qu'il avait vu d'aller chercher le seigneur Elrond rapidement.

Heureusement, sa demeure était juste à coté, cela irait vite. Pendant ce temps, Elmin descendait de cheval, et prenait doucement Celebrian dans ses bras. A peine avait-il fait un pas en direction de l'entrée de la Maison de guérison que le seigneur Elrond arrivait déjà, un air alarmé sur le visage.

* * *

Bon on avance!


	6. Chapter 6

Melior: Tu sauras bientôt. je ne vais pas tout dévoiler tout de suite quand même! ce ne serait pas drôle!

Aurélie: Tu me connais, il n'y a jamais de complications dans mes fics. ^^

Naémir: Je vois que ton imagination tourne à plein régime!!! lol Intéressant tout ça!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Legolas doutait que le seigneur Elrond les ait reconnus. Toute son attention était tournée vers son épouse, toujours inconsciente dans les bras d'Elmin. Deux autres soigneurs les accompagnaient et préparaient tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour soigner Celebrian. Elmin la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se recula. Il annonça au seigneur Elrond tout ce qu'il savait sur son état, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider pour s'occuper d'elle et se recula.

Il sortit de la pièce, entrainant Legolas avec lui, persuadé qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien faire maintenant et qu'il fallait laisser les soigneurs travailler.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Toute la pression retomba d'un seul coup. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, que Celebrian était entre les mains des soigneurs, ils se retrouvaient là à attendre.

Quelques elfes s'étaient déjà rassemblés devant la Maison de Guérison. La rumeur de leur arrivée avec Celebrian gravement blessée s'était déjà rependue rapidement. Et d'autres approchaient encore.

Legolas se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à leurs chevaux. Elmin le suivit en silence et tous deux emmenèrent leurs montures jusqu'aux écuries.

Quand ils les eurent débarrassées de leurs selles et de leurs reines, ils les laissèrent avec les autres chevaux. Alors qu'ils finissaient de ranger en silence leurs affaires, ils entendirent quelqu'un venir à leur rencontre.

« Legolas ! Elmin ! »

Les deux elfes se retournèrent et virent s'approcher d'eux Erestor. L'elfe les dévisagea avec un sourire triste. Il était habillé en tenu de voyageur, son épée au fourreau, et son arc en main.

« Je viens tout juste de rentrer. Les gardes m'ont dit que vous veniez d'arriver avec la Dame Celebrian.

-Le seigneur Elrond s'occupe d'elle.

-Je sais. »

Un étrange silence s'installa entre les elfes. En temps normal, Legolas aurait vraiment été ravis de revoir Erestor après toutes ces années. Mais dans ces circonstances, il n'avait aucune envie de se réjouir de quoique ce soit, ni d'engager quelques paroles de politesse. Et Elmin semblait dans le même état d'esprit car il restait silencieux.

« Vous devez être épuisés, venez. »

Erestor conduisit les deux jeunes elfes devant la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Il y avait déjà beaucoup plus d'elfes encore rassemblés là à attendre des nouvelles.

« Est-ce que Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen ont été prévenus ? »

Erestor s'arrêta et se retourna vers Legolas qui venait de poser la question.

« Pas encore. Elladan et Elrohir sont partis à sa recherche il y a quatre jours. Je viens d'envoyer des hommes après eux pour les prévenir et les ramener. Et Arwen n'est pas ici. Elle est en Lotlorien. Le seigneur Elrond lui a fait envoyer un message mais lui a demandé de rester là-bas. »

Legolas acquiesça et ne posa plus aucune question.

« Vos chambre ont été préparées. Vous devriez essayer d'aller vous reposer un peu. De toute façon, le seigneur Elrond risque d'en avoir pour un moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment sauf attendre. »

Les deux elfes avancèrent tous les deux dans la grande demeure étrangement silencieuse. Comme Erestor le leur avait dit, leurs chambres avaient été préparées. Elmin hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Legolas le dévisagea, se demandant à quoi il pensait.

Leur retour à Imladris se passait dans les pires circonstances qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. En plus de certains mauvais souvenirs qui pouvaient remonter à la surface, il fallait maintenant composer avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En observant son frère, Legolas s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il semblait épuisé. Cette course contre la montre les avait tous les deux fatigués. Il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant.

Enfin les deux elfes entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Legolas retrouva la sienne comme il l'avait laissée étant enfant.

Il se souvenait que le jour de leur départ, Celebrian lui avait promis que cette chambre était la sienne et qu'elle le resterait s'il souhaitait revenir un jour pour leur rendre visite. Il semblait qu'elle avait tenu parole. Rien n'avait bougé, comme s'il était parti la veille seulement.

Legolas posa ses armes avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de s'allonger. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette même pièce, le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, terrassé par un cauchemar, mais rassuré par Elmin. Il pouvait considérer cette cité à juste titre comme synonyme de mauvais souvenirs et de cauchemars. Mais bizarrement, depuis le moment où il avait décidé d'y revenir avec Elmin, il avait été impatient. Il n'avait plus songé aux mauvais souvenirs, mais aux amis qu'il avait ici, à cette grande demeure, à ses occupants qui étaient presque sa deuxième famille, à eux qui avaient pris soin de lui quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Mais maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses doutes et ses craintes étaient revenus. Etait-ce finalement une bonne idée de revenir ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les mauvaises nouvelles soient-elles aussi revenues ?

Legolas préféra ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il était trop fatigué pour se laisser aller à un quelconque regret. Après tout, le seigneur Elrond était un des plus grands soigneurs de la Terre du Milieu, il parviendrait certainement à soigner son épouse. Elladan et Elrohir retrouveraient leur mère en voie de guérison et tout reviendrait à la normale.

Ca ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

Il s'endormit sans même avoir le courage de manger avant ou de se changer.

* * *

Vooilà...


	7. Chapter 7

Melior: Non, c'est sûr, il n'y a pas que des mauvais souvenirs là bas, mais bon, vu les circonstances... Pas facile d'oubier tout ça... Bref. Quant à Celebrian, ben tu verras.

Ghash7: Hum oui! je sens que c'est l'expérience qui parle.

Iswien: Merci beaucoup. Héhé! toi aussi je t'ai eu, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Celebrian. Lol!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Elmin s'était réveillé en début d'après midi. Après s'être changé, il était retourné devant la Maison de Guérison avec appréhension. La foule s'était dispersée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela pour une bonne nouvelle ou non.

Il aurait aimé savoir comment allait Celebrian, mais n'osa pas aller dans la chambre. Le seigneur Elrond devait être à son chevet. Il devait avoir besoin de temps seul.

Elmin marcha dans la cité un moment avant de s'arrêter finalement sur une terrasse du parc de la grande demeure. Il laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon un long moment avant qu'à nouveau quelqu'un ne vienne le rejoindre.

Erestor s'était changé aussi. Il avait rangé ses armes et avait repris son calme apparent.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Le seigneur Elrond pense avoir reconnu le poison et l'a traité. Mais la dame Celebrian est très affaiblie. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Elmin détourna le regard à nouveau. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'il les avait espérées, mais au moins, Celebrian était encore vivante.

« J'ai croisé Legolas tout à l'heure, je pensais que je le retrouverais avec vous.

-Il doit être en train de s'entraîner à l'arc. »

Erestor fronça les sourcils, avant qu'Elmin ne précise.

« C'est ce qu'il fait quand il est anxieux. Il a gardé cette vieille habitude.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu très doué avec un arc.

-Il est souvent anxieux. Dalian a arrêté de lui lancé des défis au tire à l'arc, il perd systématiquement contre Legolas. »

Erestor sourit.

« Il faudra que je vois ça.

-Vous devriez attendre un peu. Il aime bien être seul dans ces moments-là.

-Vous croyez ?

-Ca ne dure jamais très longtemps. Il viendra nous rejoindre après. »

Comme Elmin ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, Erestor acquiesça, même s'il trouvait ce comportement très étrange.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il viendra vous voir un peu plus tard.

-Il devrait plutôt rester avec la Dame Celebrian, c'est elle qui a besoin de lui.

-Il veut au moins vous remercier et savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nous avons croisé un groupe d'orcs, nous avons vu qu'ils avaient un prisonnier. Dés que nous avons pu, nous l'avons aidé à s'échapper et nous sommes venus ici.

-Vous n'avez pas été blessé ?

-Non, nous avons évité toute confrontation. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et avant de partir Legolas et moi avons été obligé de promettre de nous enfuir plutôt que d'affronter n'importe quel danger.

-Le seigneur Thranduil ?

-Oui. Il est très… protecteur.

-Il a ses raisons.

-Je sais. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Vous serez toujours des enfants pour lui.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Ne perdons pas espoir, répondit une voix derrière eux. Peut être qu'un jour il se rendra compte que nous sommes devenus des adultes. »

Legolas s'avança tranquillement vers son frère et Erestor.

« Vous êtes encore jeunes, remarqua Erestor.

-Mais plus des enfants, enfin pour ma part, continua Elmin. Pour Legolas j'ai encore quelques réserves. »

Le prince donna un coup de coude à son frère avec un faux air offensé. Erestor sourit devant la complicité des deux elfes.

Legolas retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

« Nous ferions bien d'envoyer un message à Ada, dit-il, avant qu'il ne décide de venir ici lui-même pour vérifier que nous sommes bien arrivés.

-Tu as raison. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Je peux très bien le faire.

-Tu pourrais. Mais je suis le plus âgé et le plus sérieux, » finit Elmin en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Legolas adopta la place que venait de quitter son frère et son sourire s'effaça.

« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard.

-Le seigneur Elrond s'est occupé de sa blessure et lui a administré le sérum qu'il convenait. Nous avons toutes les raisons d'espérer que tout se passera bien maintenant. »

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il avait un mauvais sentiment. Peut être à cause des horreurs qu'il voyait dans sa propre cité. Il avait très appris ce dont les orcs étaient capables. Et il savait aussi que les blessures les plus graves n'étaient pas toujours physiques. Parfois l'invisible était le plus important.

Voyant l'air sceptique du jeune elfe, Erestor décida de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et comment va votre père ?

-Ada va bien. Quoiqu'il doit être incroyablement stressé depuis notre départ. Il est un peu fatigué ces derniers temps à cause de toutes ces araignées noires qui se sont installées près de la cité. Leur nombre s'est multiplié depuis quelques années, il devient difficile de les tenir à distance.

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-Mais nous arriverons à les repousser. Avec le temps. J'espère.

-Il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

-Certainement pas. Les orcs aussi sont plus nombreux. Mais ils sont plus faciles à repousser, puisqu'ils ne se déplacent qu'en petits groupes. Le jour où ils comprendront qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous et que s'ils se regroupent, nous aurons du mal à les tenir à distance, nous aurons beaucoup de soucis à nous faire. En attendant, ils continuent à agir sans réfléchir.

-Et les araignées sont plus… réfléchies ?

-Etonnement oui. Elles sont nombreuses et savent mettre au point des embuscades. Elles ne sortent pas de la forêt, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à attaquer les humains qui habitent au sud s'ils venaient à s'aventurer dans la forêt. Elles aiment jouer avec eux, acheva Legolas avec une grimace.

-J'ignorais que les choses avaient empiré comme cela.

-Mais elles nous craignent, reprit le prince. Nous avons décimé tous leurs nids trop prêts de la cité. Il existe encore des endroits saufs dans la forêt que nous nous efforçons de protéger. »

Erestor s'aperçut que Legolas avait adopté une attitude et un regard très similaire à ceux de son père. Le jeune elfe ne paraissait plus si jeune tout à coup.

* * *

Un de plus!


	8. Chapter 8

Iswien: Ce qu'elle a?! hum... même moi je ne sais pas encore... lol

Melior: mouais deux vrais frangins, c'est comme ça que je veux qu'ils apparaissent.

Naémir: J'adoreeeeee tes hypothèses!!!! comme j'hésite encore pour la suite, c'est toujours intéressants! looool

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Elrond était en train de masser ses tempes douloureuses tout en passant en revue tous les symptômes qu'avait développé Celebrian pour s'assurer qu'il n'était passer à coté de rien et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en identifiant le poison.

A priori non, puisque la fièvre de son épouse avait déjà baissée, mais si sa température restait un peu élevée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Celebrian. Il ne le supporterait pas, et ses enfants non plus.

Il lui serait déjà très difficile d'expliquer à ses fils l'état grave dans lequel se trouvait leur mère lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés.

Un toussotement le sortit des réflexions. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut le regard de Celebrian tourné vers lui. Elle respirait plus facilement et semblait cohérente. Il avait craint qu'en reprenant connaissance, elle ne soit trop désorientée.

« Celebrian… Comment te sens-tu ?

-Soulagée, dit-elle. »

Il lui prit la main doucement dans les siennes.

« Où… Où sont Elladan et Elrohir ?

-Ils étaient partis à ta recherche. Nous avons envoyés des hommes pour les ramener, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Elle referma les yeux un instant.

« Ca va aller, lui dit-il. Tu vas voir. »

Mais elle savait. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle le sentait. Ces quelques jours passés à la merci de ces créatures l'avaient brisée. Peut être qu'elle se trompait. Peut être que la fatigue faussait son jugement, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas inquiéter davantage Elrond.

Alors elle lui sourit simplement, savourant le simple fait d'être avec lui, d'être chez elle.

« J'espère qu'Elmin et Legolas n'ont pas été blessés ? »

A vrai dire, Elrond l'ignorait, mais Erestor lui avait juste dit qu'il les avait envoyé se reposer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Celebrian.

« Non, ils étaient juste épuisés.

-J'aimerais leur parler.

-D'accord. Mais avant, tu dois te reposer. »

Elle referma les yeux pendant qu'Elrond lui caressait tendrement le visage. Bientôt elle était à nouveau endormie, les yeux clos. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de se relever. Elle était juste restée là, immobile et vulnérable.

Elrond refusa pourtant de se laisser abattre. Elle était forte, elle allait se remettre. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées et de rester concentrer sur son travail. Il repoussa les couvertures, puis un pan de la tunique de la blessée et entreprit de vérifier le pansement. A son grand désarroi, il était à nouveau teinté de sang. Avec un soupir de frustration, il retourna chercher sur une table derrière lui quelques feuilles d'Athelas. Il devait arrêter l'hémorragie au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi la plaie ne se refermait pas. Son corps aurait du entamer le processus de guérison maintenant.

Quand il eut terminé et qu'il eut achevé le nouveau pansement, il remit avec douceur les couvertures en place, et à contre cœur, il quitta la chambre. Il demanda à un autre soigneur de prendre sa place au chevet de Celebrian pendant son absence et sortit de la Maison de guérison.

Il ne lança pas un regard autour de lui, refusa de croiser le regard de quiconque lorsqu'il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa demeure. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Celebrian longtemps, mais il devait quand même aller voir Legolas et Elmin, s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas blessés.

Il trouva Erestor dans son jardin, en compagnie d'un autre elfe dont il ne voyait que le dos et ses longs cheveux presque blancs à l'éclat du soleil.

Erestor se redressa en le voyant approcher et l'autre elfe se retourna. Elrond n'eut plus aucun doute. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Legolas, tant il ressemblait à son père.

Elrond tenta de se relaxer un peu pour ne pas les inquiéter eux non plus, mais visiblement, ce fut en vain.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle se repose. Elle a repris connaissance quelques minutes. Où est Elmin ?

-Probablement dans sa chambre. Il doit envoyer un message à Ada.

-Je vais aller le chercher, » intervint Erestor.

Elrond acquiesça et l'elfe s'éloigna.

« Elle… Elle va s'en remettre ?

-Il est encore un peu tôt pour le dire. »

Legolas hocha de la tête et se tut. Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les deux qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée rapide d'Elmin. Elrond le salua avant de les remercier tous les deux d'voir ramener Celebrian après l'avoir libérée.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier, c'était tout à fait normal. Tout le monde aurait agi comme nous.

-Elle veut vous voir.

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous faire savoir quand nous pourrons venir, et nous serons là.

-Peut être demain, pour l'instant, elle dort.

-Bien sûr. »

Elrond s'apprêta déjà à repartir, mais il se retourna encore une fois vers eux et les observa consciencieusement.

« Je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez pas été blessés tous les deux. »

Une fois qu'il fut reparti, les deux frères se regardèrent en pensant la même chose. Elrond paraissait épuisé et bouleversé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant cependant, vu la situation.

Legolas reporta son regard au loin, refusant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure. Il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, mais sans prononcer un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se soutenir l'un l'autre.

* * *

Voilou!


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'excuse de cette petite absence, j'ai oublié d vous prévenir! Les chapitres à venir vont être plus longs à publier parce que j'ai vraiment beaucopp de travail, les exam dans deux semaines et le mémoire... bref... je ferais au mieux! Mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Mélior: Même avec cette pauvre Celebrian je suis sadique... rohh! quand même!

Naémir: Oui c'est un peu trash, mais pourquoi pas... heurk! J ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, tu t'en doutes. ce ne serait pas drôle! héhé.

Iswien: Haha! Ben on verra ça!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Le lendemain, c'est ensemble que Legolas et Elmin se rendirent au chevet de Celebrian après que le seigneur Elrond les eut fait appeler. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils devaient réagir ni ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Un soigneur qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue les guida jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où reposait Celebrian. Il frappa à la porte et s'éclipsa. Le seigneur Elrond vînt rapidement ouvrir la porte, mais avant de les laisser entrer, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Elle est encore très affaiblie, vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps. »

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent et ils entrèrent finalement dans la pièce. Celebrian était étendue sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte. Les jeunes elfes distinguèrent tout de suite sa respiration trop rapide, mais ne soufflèrent mot en s'approchant. Elle tourna son regard vers eux à leur approche et tenta de leur sourire du mieux qu'elle put.

Elle n'avait plus ce regard effrayé qu'elle leur avait lancé chaque fois qu'elle était consciente depuis qu'ils l'avaient libérée des orcs. Mais sa peau avait perdu un peu de son éclat, elle était presque terne et son regard distant et triste, comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même.

Comme elle voyait que les deux frères n'osaient avancer trop prêt, elle leur fit signe de ne pas avoir peur. Elle prit la main d'Elmin dans la sienne parce qu'il était le plus proche et murmura faiblement.

« Hannon le. »

Legolas sentit un frisson le parcourir. Elle était aussi faible que lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramenée. La seule différence était que le seigneur Elrond devait lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et qu'elle se savait maintenant en sécurité dans sa cité.

Elle leur sourit doucement et son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Legolas un instant.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé, mais je vous aurais reconnu… à vos yeux… les yeux de votre mère. »

Legolas tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais il ne fut pas certain d'y parvenir.

Les deux jeunes elfes ne restèrent pas longtemps, dés que Celebrian montra des signes de fatigue supplémentaires, ils se retirèrent. Legolas fut le premier à sortir de la grande bâtisse, et son frère n'eut aucun mal à se figurer ce qu'il avait en tête. Le prince prenait déjà le chemin du camp d'entrainement. Sans doute, voulait-il aller s'entraîner à l'arc.

« Legolas ! »

Le prince se retourna lentement, un air de défit dans les yeux, attendant de voir ce qu'Elmin allait lui dire.

« Tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Honnêtement Legolas pensait que son frère tenterait de l'empêcher de se défiler comme il le faisait toujours. Dés qu'il voulait se sentir seul et cesser de réfléchir, il s'isolait au camp d'entrainement et vidait son carquois de flèches contre la première cible qu'il trouvait. En général, Elmin le laissait faire, même s'il n'approuvait pas.

Il fut donc surpris par la requête de son frère, et en plus encore par le fait qu'il le lui demande.

Legolas l'observa sans répondre, les sourcils froncés. Quel était son but ? Le garder à l'œil ? Bien sûr, la situation était difficile et avoir vu Celebrian dans cet état de faiblesse était pénible à concevoir. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de blessé auparavant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je me perde ? »

Difficile de ne pas sentir le ton de reproche et presque d'agressivité, mais Elmin n'en prit pas compte. Il savait que Legolas ne s'en prenait pas à lui, mais voulait juste avoir un peu de temps seul sans avoir à s'expliquer avec quiconque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais fut couper dans son élan par des bruits de sabots très proches. Deux chevaux s'avançaient dans la cité avec une incroyable vitesse.

Legolas et Elmin reculèrent en même temps contre le mur le plus proche pour les laisser passer. Deux chevaux passèrent devant eux à toute vitesse et s'arrêtèrent brutalement devant les marches de la Maison de Guérison.

Les deux jeunes elfes eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir les visages identiques des deux nouveaux venus, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Ceux-ci s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur de la Maison de Guérison sans lancer un seul coup d'œil autour d'eux.

Elmin se tourna vers Legolas à temps pour le voir serrer les dents.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Allez viens. »

Il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul pour le moment, non pas qu'il craignait que Legolas ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable, mais parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de rester seul dans un moment pareil.

Legolas avait finalement renoncé à l'entrainement au tir à l'arc, mais rapidement Elmin le vit tourner en rond.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? lui demandait-il sans même lui lancer un regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer de montrer à tous que je suis aussi nerveux que toi ?

-A rien, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'avais dit à Elrohir au sujet de ma mère. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit tout ça.

-De lui avoir dit quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Legolas soupira et s'installa finalement à coté d'Elmin.

« C'était juste après mon arrivée ici. Melhboror était encore vivant, personne ici ne savait encore ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Je passais tout mon temps devant la statue de ma mère. Et, Elrohir m'y a trouvé par hasard. Quand je lui ai dit qui elle était et qu'elle était morte, il ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait. Je le lui ai expliqué comme j'ai pu en lui assurant que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais avec sa mère.

-Et ce sont ces paroles que tu regrettes ?

-C'est comme si je lui avais menti. Je savais pourtant que ça pouvait arriver, mais…

-Comment pouvais-tu imaginer ce qu'il se passerait ? N'importe quel adulte aurait répondu comme tu l'as fait.

-Mais…

-Et puis je te signale que Celebrian est bel et bien vivante. Tu parles comme si ce n'était plus le cas.

-Tu l'as vu comme moi. Elle ne semble pas vraiment aller mieux.

-Laisse-lui le temps. »

* * *

voilou. Je ne sais pas trop à quand la suite. 9a dépend si je suis bien inspirée.


	10. Chapter 10

Naémir: Désolé de t'avoir encore fait attendre. Je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre! je vous fais patienter le moins possible!

Melior: Oui, pauvre Celebrian! En effet, ça va être dur pour ses enfants, mais je n'en dis pas davantage!

Ghash7: T'inquiète, je comprends tout à fait. Je n'ai le temps de rien lire en ce moment du coté des fanfics! c'est très frustrant!

Iswien: C'est clair, Melhboror, cette fois ci en n'en parle plus! fini! Et maintenant, faut s'inquiéter pour la famille d'Elrond! y a toujours un truc! en même temps, ce ne serait pas... "drôle" sinon!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Il était assis depuis plus de deux heures au moins, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre. Il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs le submerger ou ses inquiétudes actuelles prendre le pas sur sa raison.

La nuit étendait lentement ses longs voiles sur la cité. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt quitter son abri, ou Elmin commencerait à s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir. Mais il voulait encore profiter un peu de ce temps seul.

Et puis brusquement, des légers bruits de pas derrière lui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la démarche. Ne se sentant néanmoins pas en danger, il ne se retourna pas et attendit. L'elfe s'approcha de lui lentement sans prononcer un mot et quand il fut à sa hauteur s'assit à coté de Legolas.

Quand il reconnut le visage d'Elrohir, Legolas en fut d'autant plus étonné, et il ne sut quoi dire. Etonnamment, il se fit d'abord la réflexion qu'il était surprenant qu'après tant d'années il fut capable de distinguer les deux fils d'Elrond avec autant de facilité.

Puis, lorsqu'il croisa le regard angoissé d'Elrohir, il ne put que détourner les yeux et ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour éviter de songer à l'inquiétude que lui suggérait la situation, Legolas fit son mieux pour vider son esprit, refouler toutes ses pensées qui le ramenaient à Celebrian. Il se concentrait sur sa propre respiration, occupant ainsi son esprit. Cela parvint à le calmer un moment. Cependant, quand Elrohir prit enfin la parole, une vague de tristesse le submergea.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, chuchota-t-il si bas que si son interlocuteur avait été humain, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu. Ces maudites… créatures courent toujours. Ada aurait déjà du envoyer un contingent les exterminer.

-Le plus important est qu'il s'occupe de votre mère pour le moment. »

Elrohir lança un regard glacial à Legolas avant de se radoucir un peu.

« En attendant, c'est le seul à être utile.

-C'est faux. Votre mère vous réclamait, elle a besoin de vous.

-Que nous soyons là ou non ne change rien au fait qu'elle… elle est en train de mourir. »

Le prince se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule en la serrant un peu pour le réconforter.

« Tant qu'elle vit encore il y a de l'espoir. »

Il fut surpris par sa propre voix, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si pleine d'assurance, alors que lui-même doutait que Celebrian puisse se rétablir. Mais il refusait que ses doutes ne contamine Elrohir qui, vu ses paroles n'avait déjà plus beaucoup d'espoir.

« Ca ne l'aidera pas à se reposer et à retrouver ses forces si elle sait que vous êtes parti en chasse après eux. »

L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait le pour ou le contre.

« Mais moi ça m'aidera. »

Il n'avait pas échappé à Legolas qu'Elrohir avait dit 'aidera' au lieu 'd'aiderait'. Il s'était déjà décidé à repartir pour tuer les orcs coupables de la souffrance de sa mère. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps.

« Vous ne vous sentirez pas mieux.

-Alors quoi ? Vous les laisseriez partir ?!

-Sans doute que non. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça vous-même alors qu'on a besoin de vous ici.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

-Vous ne feriez qu'inquiéter davantage vos parents. »

Legolas savait qu'Elrohir ne pourrait rien répondre à cet argument. Comme lui, son ami avait conscience que s'il se mettait en chasse, sa mère ne serait pas tranquille alors qu'elle devait absolument se reposer, et son père aurait lui aussi l'esprit préoccuper par leur départ alors que toutes ses pensées devaient rester concentrer sur Celebrian.

Les épaules de l'elfe s'affaissèrent presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que Legolas le remarque. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas s'éloigner de sa mère. D'un autre coté, il n'était pas… juste que ces créatures puissent courir encore en toute liberté. Quelqu'un d'autre devait s'occuper de ça.

Elrohir, trop absorbé par ses propres pensées ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement du changement de ton de Legolas. Mais quand il vit son regard porté au loin, son visage concentré, cela devint une évidence.

« Legolas, non. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de ça. J'en parlerai à Ada et il enverra un contingent pour se charger de cette tâche. »

Legolas reporta lentement son regard sur lui et se mordit la lèvre.

« Elmin et moi sommes les seuls à savoir exactement où ils étaient. Nous pourront ensuite suivre leurs traces.

-Mais… Et votre père ? Si…

-Nous avons déjà chassé ces créatures. Et nous ne serons pas seuls. »

Elrohir se sentit incapable de protester, tellement la fatigue morale pesait sur ses épaules. Il savait néanmoins que son père ne serait pas d'accord, peut être parviendrait-il à les dissuader de partir.

Elrohir s'en voulait déjà. Ses propres projets se retournaient contre lui. Il détestait l'idée que maintenant ce fut Legolas et Elmin qui se mettent en danger dans cette histoire. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu ça.

Et même s'il ne pouvait envisager laisser ces orcs s'en sortir sans encombre, impliquer Legolas le rebutait. Pourvu que son père, ou même Elmin parviennent à dissuader Legolas. Ce n'était pas son combat.

Elrohir se releva, mécontent de lui et fit un pas pour s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter net dans son élan.

« Merci… de… de l'avoir ramenée. »

Legolas ne répondit rien, désolé par la tristesse qui transparaissait dans le timbre de la voix de son ami.

* * *

Donc, vous vous en doutez, plus d'actions à venir! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Melior: LOL je te sens un peu angoissée! je n vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Mon histoire serait-elle angoissante?

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

« Et comment comptes-tu obtenir l'accord du seigneur Elrond ? »

Legolas haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé, un problème à la fois.

« Il n'acceptera jamais, » reprit Elmin davantage pour lui-même.

Le prince sourit malgré la situation. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à convaincre Elmin de le soutenir et de l'accompagner. Lui aussi voulait venger Celebrian.

« Je crains davantage la réaction de Ada que celle du Seigneur Elrond. »

Elmin grimaça avant de répondre d'une voix si basse que son frère fut forcé de tendre l'oreille.

« Il n'est pas obligé de l'apprendre… »

Legolas haussa les sourcils de stupeur.

« Tu lui mentirais ?!

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre.

-Et que fais-tu de la promesse que nous lui avons faite avant de partir. »

A nouveau Elmin se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Oui, ils avaient promis de fuir plutôt que d'affronter le danger, mais…

« Ca ne concernait que le voyage. Pas le temps que nous passons ici.

-Je ne suis pas certain que Ada soit vraiment de ton avis.

-Tu cherches à me convaincre de changer d'avis, ou…

-Non, non, rigola le prince. Mais il n'empêche que Ada sera furieux s'il l'apprend.

-Le problème le plus urgent, c'est que le Seigneur Elrond accepte de nous laisser y aller. »

Toute trace de sourire s'effaça sur le visage de Legolas.

« Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, reprit-il, nous leur devons bien ça.

-Je suis de ton avis.

-Mais eux ne le seront pas, grogna Legolas avec frustration.

-Ils refuseront que nous nous mettions en danger.

-Comme si nous n'avions jamais combattu d'orcs ! Et a priori, le seigneur Elrond enverra une vraie petite armée pour ne pas prendre de risques. Les risques sont minimes.

-Comprends-les.

-Ils pourraient nous faire un peu plus confiance quand même, rétorqua Legolas avec humeur.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, tu le sais très bien. Le seigneur Elrond se sent responsable de notre… sécurité. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Même Ada accepte de nous laisser partir en patrouille et de nous battre. »

Elmin réfléchit quelques minutes. Ils n'auraient pas droit à l'erreur lorsqu'ils exposeraient leurs arguments au seigneur Elrond. Or Legolas, s'il savait parfaitement se contrôler quand il s'agissait de se concentrer sur une bataille à venir, agissait souvent par impulsion dans d'autres cas, surtout s'il se sentait frustré.

« Laisse moi lui parler, d'accord.

-Et que lui diras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il.

-Il va probablement te dire que ce n'est pas à nous de régler ça.

-J'en suis conscient. »

Legolas se tut, sachant pertinemment que son frère était beaucoup plus diplomate que lui. Il le laissa réfléchir sans l'interrompre, espérant qu'il trouverait les arguments qui pourraient faire mouche. Elmin lui tournait maintenant le dos et s'était approché de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le prince observait la pièce en constatant que la chambre d'Elmin n'avait, comme la sienne, pas changé du tout depuis qu'ils étaient partis près d'un siècle plus tôt, comme s'ils étaient partis la veille. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange en y réfléchissant, comme s'ils faisaient un détour par le passé. Sauf que leur passé dans cette cité n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant.

L'elfe ferma les yeux et refoula ces pensées. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser à tout ça. Le passé était le passé. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant, il ne servait à rien de revenir dessus. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui en observant son frère qui laissa échapper un long soupir de ses lèvres en se tournant vers lui.

« Une idée ?

-Aucune. Ce ne sera pas facile. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

« De toute façon, avec ou sans son autorisation…

-Calme-toi. »

Le ton employé par Elmin ne laissait pas place à la discussion, et quelque part, sans être dur, il était apaisant pour son frère. Bien plus facilement que Legolas, il savait contenir ses émotions garder son calme. Peut être était-ce dû aux années qui les séparaient, ou peut être à cette relation implicite qui s'était instaurée petit à petit entre eux. Elmin était devenu le grand frère, il savait calmer Legolas comme personne, parfois même mieux que Thranduil. Sans doute à cause de ce passé qu'ils avaient en commun.

Soudain, Legolas perçut des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement de la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Quelqu'un frappa avec empressement contre la porte, et avant même qu'Elmin n'ai répondu, alors qu'il faisait demi tour pour faire face au nouveau venu, le seigneur Elrond entra dans la pièce.

Il paraissait encore plus épuisé que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Son visage était pâle et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux inquiets.

« Seigneur Elrond ? »

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux d'Elmin en le voyant arriver, craignant qu'on leur annonce une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de Celebrian.

« Elrohir est venu me trouver il y a quelques minutes… »

Donc ce n'était pas au sujet de Celebrian. Legolas soupira de soulagement. Il s'était brusquement attendu au pire lui aussi. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut la colère dans le regard d'Elrond.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas honnêtement que je vais accepter ?! »

* * *

Un de plus!


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée les gens ad'avoir autant tardé... Le boulot... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je ne vous oublie pas. J'ai même commencé à écrire la fic suivante qui je pense vous plaira beaucoup... héhé. Enfin vous plaira... ça on verra!

Melior: Lol! Ben tu verras bien! (et aufait, je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire ta fic, ni celle que tu m'as conseillé, mais je garde tout ça en tête, dés que mes exam seront terminés, je me replongerais dedans! promis!)

Naémir: C'est clair, Elmin et Legolas sont bien capable de partir en douce! lol! Roh pis alors Thranduil qui se suicide! ce serait vraiment très triste! le pauvre! T'es vraiment aussi sadique que moi! lol! Et pour Celebrian, ben tu verras! héhé

Iswien: Merci beaucoup! Comme d'habitude!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

_« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas honnêtement que je vais accepter ?! »_

Legolas allait déjà rétorquer, mais un seul regard de son frère lui fit garder le silence.

« Que vous a dit exactement votre fils, mon Seigneur ? »

Elrond se sentait épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement. Il n'avait guère envie que cette discussion finisse en dispute, aussi fut-il presque soulagé de constater qu'Elmin s'adressait à lui en gardant son calme. Il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes elfes avant de répondre d'un ton plus posé.

« Il m'a appris que vous comptiez vous joindre aux hommes que j'allais envoyer afin de… régler le problème de ces orcs.

-C'est exact, répondit calmement Elmin. C'est notre intention. »

Elrond fronça les sourcils.

« Et je devrais accepter ? Vous croyez que je vais délibérément vous laisser aller au-devant d'un danger qui ne vous concerne pas ?

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous avons tous les deux déjà combattu des groupes d'orcs. Et avec tous vos hommes qui seront aussi présents, le danger est plutôt minime.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Mes hommes n'auront pas besoin de vous.

-Nous savons exactement où se cachent les orcs.

-S'ils n'ont pas changé d'endroit.

-Auquel cas nous pourrons suivre leurs traces.

-C'est hors de question.

-C'est notre décision, » intervînt Legolas pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée dans la pièce du seigneur Elrond.

Ce dernier soupira.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous rendiez les choses plus difficiles ? Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter en plus pour vous deux.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour nous. Nous ne serons pas seuls. Et nous avons déjà fait ce genre de chose par le passé. Nous auront les orcs par surprise. »

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un long moment encore.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à y aller ? Vous ne nous devez rien…

-J'ai dit à Elrohir que j'irai. Je préfère que ce moi plutôt que lui, vu son état d'esprit pour le moment. »

Elrond grimaça, sur ce point là, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Legolas.

« Tout se passera bien. »

Trop épuisé pour argumenter encore davantage, le seigneur Elrond leur donna finalement la permission, bien qu'il se doutât que les deux jeunes elfes auraient très bien su s'en passer s'il n'avait pas accepté.

« J'accepte à une seule condition. Erestor vous accompagnera, et vous devez me promettre de lui obéir quoiqu'il se passe. Si les choses devaient mal tourner et qu'il vous ordonne de revenir ici, vous le ferez.

-Nous lui obéirons et ne prendrons aucun risque. »

Le seigneur Elrond préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque. Il expliqua aux jeunes elfes que le Seigneur Erestor réglait les derniers détails sa troupe et s'apprêtait à partir d'une minute à l'autre à la poursuite des orcs. Il leur lança un dernier regard fatigué avant de repartir, probablement pour retourner au chevet de Celebrian.

Les deux elfes s'empressèrent donc de prendre leurs armes et d'aller retrouver Erestor.

A peine firent-ils un pas hors de la grande demeure qu'ils tombèrent sur les silhouettes immobiles d'Elladan et Elrohir. Les jumeaux les regardaient sans bouger, comme s'ils les attendaient. Legolas s'approcha en premier d'eux, suivi de près par Elmin.

« J'espérais que Ada vous aurait fait changer d'avis, commença Elrohir. »

Legolas resta silencieux.

« S'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

-Et que pourrait-il nous arriver ? Nous avons déjà souvent combattu de telles créatures, nous savons nous défendre, et en plus, nous ne serons pas seuls. »

Le prince sentit l'agacement monté en lui. Il devait se justifier devant tout le monde pour qu'on les laisse agir, cela devenait un peu pénible. Elmin s'avança à son tour. Jusque là, il avait laissé Legolas parler, mais il avait bien senti son humeur dans ses dernières paroles.

« Nous devrions y aller, avant que le seigneur Erestor parte sans nous. »

Legolas acquiesça et ils s'en furent. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient éloignés, Elladan prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Massacrez-les. »

Sa voix était pleine d'une colère mal contenue. L'elfe écumait de rage. Les deux frères se retournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Elladan ne les regardait pas, son regard était perdu devant lui. Les poings serrés, il se retenait difficilement.

Son frère passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui sans dire un mot. Legolas et Elmin reprirent leur route vers l'entrée de la cité. Erestor donnait ses dernières instructions à ses hommes et quand il les vit approcher, il les salua d'un mouvement de la tête discret.

Lui non plus n'était manifestement pas enthousiasmé par leur venue non nécessaire, mais il ne souffla mot. Si le seigneur Elrond avait accepté, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Du reste, il faisait confiance aux deux jeunes elfes pour se défendre, tant il savait qu'il partait maintenant souvent en patrouille autour d'Eryn Las Galen.

* * *

alors pas trop déçus qu'Elrond ai finalement accepté? lol


	13. Chapter 13

Ho mais qui revoilà! lol! Dsl pour cette longueeeeeeee absence! Boulot, examen, blablabla.... Et en plus,j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce petit chapitre qui ne me plait toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais bon, faut bien poster la suite un jour, hein! hum hum... bref!

Ghash7: C'est claire, même si Elrond avait dit non, ils y seraient allé. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a accepté lol! pas fou!

Melior: Oui, pauvre Elrond! et c'est pas encore fini!

Iswien: J'imagine Elrond tomber dans les pommes! mdr! Ce serait bizarre quand même, non? lol

Naemir: Comment ça, faut pas que ça se passe bien???? Oui, tu es drôlement sadique! lol presque autant que moi. Attends de lire ma prochaine fic, là tu seras vraiment servie! je crois que je pouvais pas faire pire. Enfin si peut être, en cherchant bien! enfin tu verras!

Allez bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout!

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Legolas et Elmin chevauchèrent au devant de la troupe envoyée par Elrond, aux cotés d'Erestor pour lui indiquer le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi et retrouver l'endroit exact où ils avaient découvert les orcs. Quand ils parvinrent une demi-journée plus tard à l'entrée de la forêt, la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Mais les elfes décidèrent quand même de continuer. Plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, mieux ce serait.

Les elfes laissèrent les chevaux à la lisière de la forêt et avancèrent en silence entre les arbres. Ils allèrent rapidement, et ne tardèrent pas à trouver des traces des orcs. C'était comme s'ils voulaient être trouvés tellement leurs traces étaient grossières et évidentes. Mais toutes ces traces étaient encore fraiches. Les orcs étaient probablement toujours dans la forêt.

Les orcs semblaient encore être divisés en plusieurs groupes. Erestor refusa cependant de diviser lui aussi ses forces. En temps normal, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité. Mais il voulait être certain que Legolas et Elmin restent près de lui et qu'ils soient protégés. Il avait confiance en leurs qualités militaires, mais pas besoin de prendre davantage de risques. Cela lui permettrait aussi de les voir combattre, de voir si ses premières leçons avaient porté leur fruit et si Legolas était si redoutable avec son arc comme il l'avait entendu dire.

Erestor fit observa la forêt tout autour de lui. Tout était tellement silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il n'entendait que le bruit du vent entre les arbres. Ne lui parvenait aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun bruit nocturne. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son bras. Sans dire un mot, Elmin lui désigna derrière eux Legolas. Erestor dévisagea le jeune elfe avec curiosité en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Legolas était immobile, les yeux clos, et le visage concentré. Il avait posé le plat de sa main contre le tronc d'un chêne, et restait dans cette position sans dire un mot.

Et brusquement il comprit. Il avait déjà vu certain elfes des bois agir de cette manière. Leur lien avec la nature était tellement fort, ancré dans leur être, qu'il pouvait se fondre avec elle, communiquer même parfois.

Le prince rouvrit les yeux brutalement et se tourna vers son frère.

« Yrch ! Un groupe arrive vers nous.

-Combien ?

-Une trentaine peut-être. »

Erestor ordonna à ses hommes de se réfugier dans les arbres. Si les orcs passaient effectivement par ici, ils seraient reçus comme il se doit. Erestor prit position à coté des deux jeunes elfes et le silence retomba dans la forêt en attendant l'embuscade.

Les elfes ne tardèrent pas à entendre les premiers bruits de l'approche des orcs. Leurs pas étaient lourds et maladroits, leurs voix brutales et désagréables. Ils avançaient lentement, destructeurs sur leur passage. Legolas resserra sa prise sur son arc et sa flèche, prêt à tuer le premier orc. Son regard était fixé sur les premières créatures qui étaient maintenant toutes proches.

Lorsque tous furent assez près pour être encerclés par les elfes toujours dissimulés, Erestor donna le signal et la première volée de flèches chanta. La confusion entre les orcs permit aux elfes de lâcher une deuxième volée avant qu'ils ne ripostent maladroitement.

L'affrontement ne dura que quelques minutes. Tout fut très vite terminé, les orcs abattus sans qu'aucun elfe ne soit blessé.

Les elfes qui étaient encore dissimulés dans les arbres descendirent rejoindre ceux qui avaient terminé le combat à terre. Tous se mirent à la recherche des flèches utilisées qui pourraient encore leur servir avant de se remettre en route. Erestor décida qu'ils s'occuperaient des carcasses plus tard, quand tous les orcs auraient été détruits.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de repartir en chasse en suivant les traces fraiches des créatures noires.

Les elfes passèrent la nuit à prendre par surprise les orcs dans des embuscades du même type. Au levé du jour, ils affrontaient les derniers orcs. Tout en combattant, Erestor observait du coin de l'œil Legolas et Elmin qui se battaient dos à dos. Les deux jeunes elfes se défendaient l'un l'autre, et aucun orc ne put à aucun moment briser leur défense. Leurs dagues dansaient tout autour d'eux avec un naturel déconcertant. Tous deux ressemblaient maintenant à deux guerriers accomplis et le temps où Erestor leur apprenait les mouvements de défense de base semblait bien loin.

Le combat faisait rage depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, et les orcs avaient vite compris qu'ils seraient submergés. Certains tentaient parfois de s'enfuir, mais les elfes ne le permettaient pas. Erestor laissa ses réflexions de coté et se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille. Après encore une heure, les elfes n'avaient plus qu'à achever les derniers orcs, gravement blessés mais encore en vie.

Erestor observa rapidement ses hommes et ne vit nulle de graves blessures. Mais très vite, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Legolas et Elmin n'étaient pas parmi eux. Inconsciemment, son regard se porta sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, mais il ne les y vit pas non plus.

Il s'écarta du champ de bataille et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enfin les trouver. Legolas tendait la main vers Elmin pour l'aider à se relever. Tous deux souriaient e ne semblaient pas blessés. Plusieurs cadavres d'orcs les entouraient. Les deux jeunes elfes avaient dû se lancer à la poursuite de ces quelques fuyards et s'étaient donc trouvés écartés du champ de bataille.

Quand ils croisèrent son regard, leur sourire s'effaça. Erestor se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air inquiet. Il s'efforça de reprendre son air habituel et rassurant.

« C'est terminé, dit-il. Ils ont tous été détruits. »

Les deux jeunes elfes acquiescèrent mais ne soufflèrent mot.

* * *

Et voilou pour celui là!


	14. Chapter 14

Melior: Rah les examens! pff! Vraiment on s'en passerait bien... mais bon, il faut bien! enfin il parait! Bref! ravie que tu es aimé la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Les elfes empilèrent les cadavres des orcs à l'écart de la forêt pour les brûler et retournèrent dans les bois pour se reposer quelques heures, loin de l'odeur des carcasses brûlées avant de reprendre la route vers Imladris.

Ils entrèrent dans la cité au coucher du soleil. Comme tous les autres, Legolas et Elmin emmenèrent leurs montures aux écuries et les soignèrent comme il convenait avant de se retirer dans leurs chambres. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond, ce qui les inquiéta un peu.

Les deux frères s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre sans un mot pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Leur chasse après les orcs leur avait permis d'échapper quelques heures durant à l'atmosphère pesante de la cité. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, l'attente reprenait pour eux aussi.

Lorsque Legolas quitta sa chambre quelques temps plus tard, il retrouva son frère assis seul dans le jardin.

« Je t'attendais, dit-il simplement.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

Elmin se contenta d'acquiescer et Legolas sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ils savent pourquoi sa blessure ne se cicatrise pas. C'est à cause du poison.

-Mais le seigneur Elrond n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il lui avait administré ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre le poison ?

-Si, mais le poison a eu une telle emprise sur son corps, que son remède ne peut l'éliminer totalement. »

Legolas médita un instant sur ce que son frère venait de lui apprendre. Malgré tous les efforts du seigneur Elrond, et toutes ses connaissances en médecine, il ne parvenait pas à détruire le poison.

« Le… le remède n'a aucune efficacité ?

-Si, il a stoppé la progression du mal. Mais la blessure ne peut toujours pas guérir.

-Alors, Celebrian est condamnée à rester dans cet état et à souffrir si elle veut vivre ? Ne peut-on rien faire ?

-Il y a bien une solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Valinor.

-Quoi ?!

-Si elle décide de prendre la route de l'est et de partir pour Valinor, elle sera sans doute sauvée. Elle n'y souffrira plus.

-Mais elle ne peut pas partir… Ses enfants…

-la reverront en temps voulu, quand ils seront appelés eux aussi un jour à prendre le bateau pour Valinor.

-Elle a déjà pris sa décision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elmin acquiesça en silence d'abord avant de reprendre.

« C'est son choix, la seule solution qui lui reste pour se remettre de ses blessures. »

Legolas resta ensuite silencieux. Tout cela était tellement brusque. Il pensait toujours que le seigneur Elrond aurait finalement réussi à combattre le poison et que son épouse se serait remise de cette terrible épreuve. D'une certaine manière, c'était le cas, mais non, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça !

« On ne peut rien faire plus ?

-Si une autre solution était possible, le seigneur Elrond l'aurait probablement trouvée.

-Qui… qui a envisagé cette possibilité.

-Celebrian. Elle, plus que quiconque sait ce qu'elle a enduré et quelles forces il lui reste. Nous ne savons pas dans les détails ce qu'elle a enduré, mais elle a expliqué au seigneur Elrond et à leurs enfants qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon plus résider en Terre du Milieu.

-Valars !

-Elle estime que maintenant seul Valinor pourrait l'aider à guérir son corps et son esprit. Et sa souffrance est telle que personne ne saurait la contredire. »

Elmin passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour lui apporter son soutien.

« Nous… Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps.

-C'est faux, ne pense pas ça Legolas.

-Mais si.

-Les 'si' n'ont jamais rien changé.

-Je sais, seulement…

-Seulement quoi ? Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. »

Elmin perçut derrière eux des légers bruits de pas.

« Et grâce à vous, mon épouse est en vie.

-Seigneur Elrond ? »

Legolas se releva brutalement et fit face au seigneur elfe.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Elrond acquiesça, attendant la réaction du jeune elfe. Legolas l'observa à son tour. Il n'y avait plus de désespoir dans le regard de l'elfe, juste de la tristesse.

« Elle… Elle a fait son choix. Et je suis soulagé qu'elle est prise cette décision.

-Mais si elle part…

-Si elle reste ici, chaque jour, chaque seconde sera une souffrance pour elle. Je ne peux pas soigner cette blessure, je suis sûre qu'Elmin vous l'a déjà expliqué. Soit elle reste ici où son corps ne pourra jamais se remettre et l'obligera à demeurer dans une chambre de guérison, soit elle part pour Valinor où elle ne souffrira plus et où elle sait qu'elle retrouvera sa famille quand le moment sera venu. »

Legolas commença à percevoir dans son esprit que ce départ pour Valinor était une nécessité, mais qu'il n'était en revanche pas un synonyme d'adieu.

« Et… Elladan et Elrohir ?

-Ils commencent à comprendre. »

* * *

Un de plus!


	15. Chapter 15

Houhou!!!! une revenante! j'avoue! mais j'ai du mal à terminer cette fic...

Melior: Oui, ça sent la fin... mais bon, juste la fin de cette fic....

Naemir: Lol, oui, tu es un tout petit peu sadique! Pauvres Legolas et Elmin! Mais, tu vois, je crois que tu vas beaucoup aimer la prochaine fic... Je finis celle-ci, et hop, on embarque pour une autre!

Iswien: Hooo! pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste?! lol

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Celebrian prit doucement dans ses mains froides celle d'Elmin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Au début, elle ne dit rien, et le jeune elfe se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard examinateur.

L'une des mains froides de Celebrian se referma sur son poignet en effleurant avec douceur les anciennes cicatrices que le temps n'était pas parvenu à effacer. Elmin tressaillit mais ne dit rien et la laissa faire. Le regard de Celebrian était devenu infiniment triste lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais pardonné. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation.

« Je crains qu'il y ait des choses que l'on ne peut se pardonner, répondit-il.

-Mais vous avez assez souffert, Elmin. Cessez de vous encombrez de ce poids inutile. Vous ne savez pas ce que la vie vous réserve. Il vaut mieux laisser le passé où il est.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'enquit-il.

-Vous avez trouvé une si belle famille. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elmin n'était pas rassuré. Il savait que la mère de Celebrian, la dame Galadriel était doué du don de voyance. Se pouvait-il que Celebrian ait vu quelque chose et qu'elle le mette en garde ? Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit de poser davantage de questions.

« Vous avez toujours pris grand soin de Legolas, et c'est exactement le rôle d'un frère ainé. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Vous devez aussi prendre soin de vous.

-Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela ?

-Parce que je suis attristée de voir que cette culpabilité que vous cachez au fond de votre cœur ne s'est pas atténuée depuis ce jour. »

Elmin baissa les yeux honteusement. Bien sûr que sa culpabilité était toujours aussi vivace ! Il entendait encore les cris désespérés de Legolas lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé mourant.

« Vous savez, reprit-elle doucement, nous nous sentons tous coupable en repensant à cette journée. »

Elmin allait répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je sais qu'Elrond ressentait la même chose que moi. Nous pensions que nous n'aurions pas dû vous laisser seul alors que nous savions ce que vous deviez traverser. Et je ne parle pas de Legolas…

-Je lui ai expliqué que c'était ma décision, même si je la regrettais beaucoup.

-Et vous croyez réellement qu'il l'a accepté ? »

Elmin ne préféra pas répondre. Il savait que son frère entendait toute la conversation, aussi, n'osa-t-il pas se retourner pour voir sa réaction.

« Je suppose que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité, mais je vous en prie, cessez de vous culpabiliser à ce point. »

Un peu plus à l'écart, Legolas n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il était étonné de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre son frère et Celebrian. Il savait que son frère ne s'était jamais pardonné son geste, mais il était surpris qu'il puisse en parler si facilement, alors qu'il n'abordait jamais le sujet avec lui. Inconsciemment, le prince serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de ça devant Elmin, mais il garda le silence devant Celebrian et Elrond.

Finalement, Celebrian sourit doucement à Elmin et lâcha ses mains.

« Au revoir, Elmin. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. »

Le jeune elfe acquiesça et se retira pour laisser sa place à son frère. Legolas s'avança en silence, à contrecœur et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Mon cher Legolas, commença-t-elle, un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Si seulement nous étions arrivés un peu plus tôt…

-Ca n'aurait rien changé Penneth. Ca devait se passer ainsi. Ca n'est pas votre faute si je dois partir. En revanche, c'est grâce à vous que je peux avoir une autre chance.

-Une chance ?! murmura Legolas avec ahurissement.

-La chance de pouvoir revoir ma famille lorsque le moment sera venu pour eux. »

Legolas soupira.

« Ne soyez pas triste, Legolas. Ce n'est pas un adieu.

-J'avais tellement espéré que tout s'arrangerait.

-Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. La situation aurait pu être beaucoup plus tragique. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, Penneth. »

Legolas resta silencieux, mais Celebrian vit dans son regard qu'il commençait à accepter.

« Il est temps pour moi de naviguer vers l'est et de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Je suis désolée seulement parce que cela vous rend triste.

-Mais ?! Et votre famille ?

-Je sais qu'ils s'en remettront parce que je ne les laisse pas seuls, dit-elle en lançant un sourire à Elrond qui attendait en silence à coté d'Elmin. Et je sais que nous nous retrouverons plus tard. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du prince.

« Vous aussi je vous reverrai. Lorsque vous aurez accompli votre destin. »

Legolas acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris ce que Celebrian avait essayé de lui dire. Elle prit le temps de l'observer encore quelques instants en silence et le prince se sentit rougir sous son examen.

« Votre mère serait tellement fière de celui que vous êtes devenu.

-Elle l'est, répondit Elmin qui s'était rapproché de son frère. Nous le sommes tous.

-C'est exacte, » renchérit-elle.

Epuisée par sa conversation avec les deux jeunes elfes, elle ferma les yeux un instant, et Elmin comprit que l'entrevue était terminée. Il prit le bras de son frère et l'invita à quitter la pièce avec lui. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient échangé leurs derniers mots avec elle avant son départ et qu'ils ne la reverraient plus que le jour où elle partirait pour son dernier voyage, c'est-à-dire le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, je mettrai un petit épilogue à la suite. Dés que ce sera fait, je commencerai à poster ma nouvelle fic, toujours avec Legolas et Elmin. Un certain nombre de chapitres sont déjà écrits, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps entre chaque!

Et merci à ceux qui prennent encore le temps de lire mes fic, alors qu'ils ont du attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonne année à tous! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et il ne me plait pas du tout. Mais je crains que si je devais attendre d'être satisfaite de ce chapitre, vous deviez attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir le lire.

Melior: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissée une rview!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : épilogue

Legolas et Elmin observèrent les dernières paroles échangées entre Celebrian et sa famille en retrait. Cela ne dura que quelques instants.

Les elfes avaient construit une litière pour transporter Celebrian jusqu'au rivage sans que le voyage ne lui soit trop douloureux. Elle avait prié ses fils et son époux de ne pas l'accompagner par crainte que l'appel de l'océan ne soit ensuite trop insupportable pour eux après l'avoir contempler. Tous avaient accepté cette dernière requête, conscients de la difficulté que ce serait pour eux de devoir affronter l'appel de l'océan.

Tous les elfes de Fondcombe étaient rassemblés aux portes de la cité pour honorer Celebrian une dernière fois.

Legolas avait l'étrange sensation d'être le témoin d'un rêve étrange. Il pouvait entendre des chants lointains qui retentissaient dans la cité et une atmosphère étrange régnait.

La troupe d'elfes qui accompagnait Celebrian se mit rapidement en route, et tous les autres restèrent aux portes de la cité jusqu'à ce que le groupe soit hors de vue.

Puis, lentement, les elfes se dispersèrent. Legolas aurait voulu apporter son soutien aux jumeaux, mais Elmin l'arrêta, et les deux frères regardèrent Elrond emmener ses fils dans leur demeure.

Petit à petit, la vie dût reprendre son cours dans la cité. Legolas et Elmin firent le mieux pour soutenir les jumeaux, et pour cela Elrond leur fut reconnaissant. Les deux jeunes elfes avaient connu par le passé des pertes dans leur famille, ils connaissaient donc les mots exacts qui pouvaient apaiser ses fils. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient présents en ces moments difficiles. Ils aidaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en rendre compte.

Après plusieurs mois, les deux elfes furent contraints de quitter Imladris pour retourner à leurs devoirs de prince dans leur royaume. Les quatre jeunes elfes se promirent des visites régulières dans les deux royaumes avant de se séparer.

* * *

Voilou! Je crois que vous aurez bientôt le début de la prochaine fic. Et croyez moi, vous allez beaucoup aimer, et l faudra sortir les mouchoirs!  
A bientôt!  
Scrattounette


End file.
